It made for some rather colorful commentary
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Takes place after Jericho vs Santino on November 26, 2007. Steph/Jericho fic, he left more then wrestling behind 2 years ago. Read and Review please.


**Been sitting on this idea for months, finally got around to writing it. The first part is pretty much just writing out what actually happened. And there probably isn't a switch like I describe but I needed it to make this work. Oh and for the sake of this fic Steph wasn't pregnant during this time period and Jericho isn't married with kids. Hope you all enjoy! : ) read and review please.**

Chris was out of breath; he hadn't been back in the wwe very long and he had forgotten how tiring a simple match could be on his body. His opponent for the evening was Santino Marella, a brash newcomer who was a fellow Canadian sporting a fake Italian accent. The Winnipeg native almost felt bad for him because the match didn't show much of his undeniable talent, Chris had looked him up and it was obvious the man belonged in the wwe. There wasn't much defence happening during the bout, Chris pretty much got to show off that he still had it in the ring. In the end getting the one, two, three with his new move the code-breaker, and climbing out of the ring to allow Jerry Lawler to get a crack at Santino since the two had been in a war of words as of late.

The blonde man took a seat at the announce table next to Jim Ross, taking the Kings place on commentary. Jericho slipped on the headset that Jerry had left behind, all the while desperately trying to catch his breath. "Here we are Jim Ross, Jerry "the king" Lawler hall of famer, about to extract revenge on Santico." Chris blared into the headset, once again poking fun at not being able to remember Santino's name. "Look at him, going to town!" He shouted, trying to follow what was going on the ring, what J.R. was saying and what Vince was yelling at him through the headset to say.

He thought he was doing great for not being used to the color commentating role when all of a sudden Vince's voice cut out, leaving him with only static to work with. Chris panicked and fell back on the good old Jim Ross cliché, "Lawler, Lawler, Lawler, My god J.R." Chris screamed, hoping that he would be able to finish the segment, heavily relying on the man beside him.

"Lawler with a knee lift!" The Oklahoman said loudly.

Jericho was becoming more and more panicked without guidance, only throwing in "And another one!" So he wouldn't sound dead on air to the audience. The night had started out so well and now he was about to loose it on camera.

The match seemed to be flying by and Chris was becoming increasingly unaware of exactly what he was supposed to be saying so he stuck with just flat out calling what he was seeing in front of him. He was trying so hard not to crack and at the same time look as cocky as he usually did on screen normally.

Out of nowhere the static was gone for his headset, he thought he was getting his miracle and would be reinstated with the guidance he was longing for. But when the voice spoke it didn't take him long to know it wasn't Vince, it was however a McMahon just the wrong one. It was a woman he knew all too well, Stephanie.

"Hello Christopher." She breath seductively, Chris could see her face so clearly just hearing her speak to him. He was a little taken back, he wanted to say something in response but he didn't want it to come across on camera. "Oh how I've missed you." She purred, "How I long to feel your body against mine again."

He wanted to haul off the headset, throw it down and walk right out of raw, but thanks to live television he couldn't afford to do that. Stephanie was the reason he had left the company in the first place, and now that he was back it seemed that she was back to…to haunt him. The woman was a bombshell and it didn't take to much coaxing on her part to get him into bed. She was cheating on Paul and Chris didn't really want to be a part of all that, but he just couldn't say no to her. Oh lord how he tried.

Then just when he thought they were over, that he would finally stick to his guns she let herself into his dressing room on night, wearing nothing but a smile and made him forget all about his convictions. In the beginning his biggest fear was Paul finding out, then it quickly became the least of his worries when amidst all the sneaking around and late night sexual encounters he fell in love with her.

Chris begged her to leave her husband, he told her how nobody else mattered when they were together but she flat out refused. _She could never leave him_, were her exact words. The Winnipeg native was crushed and he knew then what he had to do, when his contract expired he didn't renew. He couldn't stay, he couldn't handle being around her and not being with her and his conscience wouldn't allow him to keep up the affair when he knew she would always remain loyal to Paul. Chris just walked away and didn't look back, that was until he longed to be back in the squared circle again. Tna was his first thought, she wouldn't be there and he could do what he loved just for the love of it. But when Vince caught wind of the possibility of a return he made an offer the man couldn't refuse.

"You look so good Jericho, I'd almost forgotten how good." She continued, obviously pressing her lips close to the mic, "I just wanna come out there and wrap my thighs around your waist, rip off all your clothes and take what I've been longing for since you left me."

He couldn't take it anymore, and when he spotted the switches in front of him he flicked the one that he remembered would cut off his mic to the live show. "Stephanie what the hell do you think your doing?" Chris said, titling his head away from J.R. to talk to her in a hushed voice.

"Don't be like that baby, I know that things didn't end the best but I've been going crazy without you. Don't you remember how good we were, how you loved it when pulled your hair and screamed your name out in pleasure? How are bodies seemed made to fit each others, god I'm burning up just thinking about all the windows we've steamed up."

Of course he remembered, all the cold showers he was forced to take in the mornings dreaming about those nights were proof enough. "Stephanie you made all that an afterthought when you chose to stay with him."

"I know I know," She wined, "But can you honestly say that anyone has ever made you feel like I do, Truthfully Chris?"

"No," He said softly, "But…"

"No buts," Stephanie demanded, "Just meet me backstage, I need to see you."

Before he could turn her down she was gone, leaving him with only static yet again. It was probably no use to deny her anyway, she always got her way, if he didn't meet her she would use her own devices to find him somehow. That much money makes anything possible, and it wouldn't be too hard for her when they both had to work together now.

Chris flicked back on the switch, the segment was vastly approaching its finish and he was satisfied that he had sufficiently covered his tracks with Stephanie. " Look at him; Santico, Sanchico, Santaco, Sanchito it all spells the same thing, a man who just got his ass kicked by Chris Jericho and Jerry the king." The color commentary pair then proceeded to recap both matches before Jericho closed addressing the champion, "Randy Orton, me-want-title-match," And then left awaiting a response from the legend killer.

He hurried backstage, wanting to get his reunion with Stephanie out of the way. The little get-together was bound to be interesting. The Canadian walked aimlessly down the hallways of the arena, desperately searching out her chestnut hair. As much as he was dreading seeing her again, he was looking forward to it to.

The next thing he knew he was grabbed by his shirt collar and pulled into a small room which when the lights came on he assumed was Stephanie's office. "What the hell!" He yelled, brushing himself off.

"Whats the matter lover?" She asked, running her hand up his chest, "I thought you used to like it when I was rough with you."

"Stop it Steph!" He demanded, grabbing her wrists and violent pushing them away from his body. He had to be strong. "What did you want to say to me? Like you would say time is money."

"Stop being so cold." The brunette pouted, moving back towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist, placing kisses up his sweaty torso, across his clavicle and up his neck to reach his jaw.

"Stop it." He repeated, "I don't want this, not anymore."

Stephanie stopped momentarily and looked down, "Your little friend is telling me something very different."

"I can't help that and you know it." Chris shot back.

"And I can't help wanting you." The brunette responded, allowing her lips to find his, lingering there as he refused to give in to her. She wanted satisfaction; she craved it just like she was craving his skin on hers right now. Stephanie nibbled on his bottom lip gently; pecking his mouth and running her hands down the front of his wrestling tights until he finally gave in and allowed his tongue to dual with hers.

The kiss rapidly became heated, his hands moving from his sides to tangle in her curly hair. Stephanie moaned loudly, throwing her head back as Chris lost his composure allowing his lips to find the sensitive flesh of her neck. "I knew you couldn't resist me." Stephanie panted resulting in Chris breaking the moment and pulling away from her.

"I can't do this, I can't go through all that again, I'm still in love with you Stephanie, and honestly I never stopped. But I can't watch you live happily ever after with Paul and have me as your favourite side dish." Chris told her, distancing himself from Stephanie and moving the other end of the room, sitting on her oak desk.

"It's not like that anymore, I want you Chris. I miss you, I need you…Paul doesn't even touch me anymore, it's all for show. Please, I wanna feel like I did with you, like a sexy desirable woman."

Chris ran his hands back through his newly short hair, "How do you not feel that way, look at you but I just don't know if I can commit to being with you in the shadows like that again Stephanie."

"Please," She begged, moving close to him again, "Just give us another chance."

When Jericho looked up at her it wasn't hard to see she was on the verge of tears. Chris reached out and took her soft hand in his callused one, pulling her in to stand between his legs. He leaned down and brushed his lips with hers, "I've missed you too." The Canadian said, reassuring her, gently brushing her dark bangs from her eyes. "Your beautiful and there's nobody like you in the world."

It was a moment like this that could make him remember times that made him fall for her, nights that they wouldn't even have sex, they would just lay in bed and talk for hours. He would always find himself staring at her eyes forever, hanging on every detail of what she'd say to him. Those were his favourite nights, when they would sleep together without _sleeping_ together. Some might say it wasn't very manly of him, but he didn't care, those were the times when he felt closest to her.

He looked up in her hazel eyes, this time moving to kiss her hand that was still entwined in his, "I'll try." Chris told her, and that's all he could promise. Seeing her weak and vulnerable made her impossible to walk away from, she had always had a hold over him that he couldn't shake. And sitting here now, in the dim lighting of her office, her resting peacefully between his thighs…he'd never felt more right in the world.


End file.
